


just dudes being bros

by hime_complex



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Best Friends, Blowjobs, Drabble, I changed it to mature, M/M, NSFW, No Dialogue, No Homo, Oral Sex, Smut, Stream of Consciousness, Tagged as underage just in case, akiryu, bc by my previous standards that’s where it fits best, best bros, brojobs, but i rated it as explicit in case, but no context was given so they could be older for all u know, but you can pretty much disregard it, it's kinda open to interpretation, it's only marked as underage bc they're like 16 or 17 probably, just cus im an indecisive idiot, just dudes being bros, might change it to mature idk, not because more will be added, not super explicit, pegoryu, rating still subject to change though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_complex/pseuds/hime_complex
Summary: Akira doesn’t really remember how “just hanging out as bros” turned into getting his dick sucked by his best friend. But he isn’t exactly complaining...





	just dudes being bros

Akira isn’t sure whether to use his hands to cover his reddening face or to grasp at the short blond hair in his lap as his best friend sucks him off.

 

How did this happen again?

 

He’s jarred out of his thoughts by the audible _pop_ of Ryuji separating from his dick. He holds back a whine and clenches his fists further in tufts of messy blonde.

 

Hair it is, then.

 

Ryuji strokes him once, twice, spreading a honey-sweet slickness over his cock and effectively silencing any anxieties he may have had previously. He honestly can’t remember at this point.

 

Wide brown eyes peering up at him.

 

This time he can’t suppress the shudder that runs through his entire body, his head too fuzzy and addled to make conscious decisions. Ryuji licks him from base to tip and he groans aloud, hears himself stammer out his best friend’s name, a choked gasp that surely could not have come from his own lips.

 

It shouldn’t be this good.

 

He gives in and rocks up into the warm wetness of Ryuji’s mouth, pushing his head down and managing to hiss a broken apology through clenched teeth. Ryuji moans around him, blunt nails digging into his thighs, and he’s gone.

 

(In more ways than one.)

 

Akira feels himself fall over the precipice, with nothing to hang onto but Ryuji, Ryuji, _Ryuji_ , and he moans it out shamelessly, too dazed by the stars flashing on his inner eyelids to feel any ounce of shame or reserve.

 

The heady scent of sex fills the air.

 

Belatedly, in tandem with his ragged breathing, Akira releases his grip on Ryuji’s hair. He grimaces, realizing he got so caught up in the moment that he _came down his best friend’s throat._

 

Fuck.

 

Ryuji doesn’t seem mad though, he’s climbing up and grinning and saying something but Akira’s mind is too fogged up in his post-orgasmic haze to understand or process it. It’s all he can do to kiss him back, to bury his hands in that surprisingly soft hair once more, not caring about how weird it should be and how weird it really doesn’t feel, because it just feels right.

 

He definitely isn’t going to be able to “no homo” his way out of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing akiryu! these boys are so soft n dumb id die for them. and, to add a helpful feedback quote from my friend:
> 
> “No homo is more powerful than u think....i can....no homo my way outta dis” -Akira


End file.
